


breaking and entering

by ImagineWerewolves (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImagineWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s lips twitch into a knowing smirk, but the decent side to him kills the moment as soon as he realises that taking advantage of the beta is not the nicest thing to do, especially when Isaac has been such a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking and entering

**Author's Note:**

> What is plot?  
> First time Scisaac’ing.  
> Also, completely unbeta’ed.
> 
> [ORIGINAL PROMPT](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3722.html?thread=415114) ─ _I just really need experienced Scott fingering a virginal Isaac for a completely inordinate amount of time, without letting him come, and then fucking him very sweetly and slowly. Bonus points if Isaac ends up crying while Scott fingers him because he needs to come so badly. Pretty please and thank you uwu_

Scott is mesmerized by the expanse of skin now sheening with amassing sweat. He tentatively runs his hand down the arch of Isaac’s spine, admiring the ripple of muscles elicited by his touch. Pulling his lower lip into his mouth, he watches the sight of broad shoulders swelling as Isaac inhales shakily. He feels a twinge of sadism as he strokes down Isaac’s flank, well aware of what the touch will elicit. As expected, the hoarded breath comes out in a gush of hot air—a cry turned whine which is then punctuated by a gruff sound as Isaac drops his head forward. Scott’s lips twitch into a knowing smirk, but the decent side to him kills the moment as soon as he realises that taking advantage of the beta is not the nicest thing to do, especially when Isaac has been _so_ good.

Leaning forward, Scott plants an apologetic kiss along the base of Isaac’s spine. Nose pressed against the damp skin, he takes in the spicy smell of arousal that is concentrated in the warm skin. Nosing the expanse of the lower back, Scott closes his eyes and laps at the sweat. He both listens and feels Isaac’s breathing, gets a dizzying surge of power when he realises a simple touch can offset the other’s valiant attempts at steadying himself. He can’t help himself once the urge settles warmly into the pit of gut. He tastes salt.

They have been at this for well over an hour, the come of Scott’s first orgasm now dry against the back of Isaac’s thigh where he diligently massaged it into the pale skin. He tentatively runs a hand over said thigh, realising how violently the limb quivers under the strain. Isaac has been kneeling for a very long time, but hasn’t made a quip about it. He has been a very good boy indeed.

Breathing out through his mouth and chasing the goosebumps on Isaac’s skin with a flattened tongue, Scott traces the back of the thigh upwards. His fingers sink into the flesh of the right buttocks, his thumb gingerly stroking along the inner ridge. He relinquishes the tight grip he’s kept of Isaac’s dick for the past five minutes—a makeshift stopper to the orgasm that has threatened to spill for the fifth time since they started this and traces with his palm around the hip bone and over the left buttocks. He sinks his fingers into the slick warmth of Isaac’s asshole with a sordid squelch, and pulls away with the salt of Isaac’s sweat on his tongue to watch—fascinated—as his fingers get greedily swallowed up by the puckered entrance.

By now he knows every inch of the other’s hole, and it is with ease that he seeks the bundle of nerves he has so thoroughly abused with his gentle touch. Soft presses of his index and middle finger lure broken little cries from the kneeling beta. Kneading Isaac’s right buttocks, still pulling it aside to watch his fingers wiggle in the tight heat, Scott offers whispered reassurances.

Isaac shows no signs of listening, but the new-made Alpha knows his voice thrums under the beta’s skin. Smiling, Scott watches with hooded eyes as the other grapples the sheets for purchase, so close to creaming that his hips begin to buckle forward in search for friction. Relinquishing his hold on Isaac’s ass, Scott wraps his fingers over Isaac’s hip in an iron grip, keeping him from moving down into the bed in spite of the violent shaking tired legs have succumbed to.

“Only when I say you can...” he whispers.

He grows aware of the stuttered breaths, of how their rhythm has changed. Sliding his ring finger alongside the other two, Scott continues to massage the slickened channel, his own cock heavy between his thighs, already leaking pre-come for a second time onto the sheets due to the inattention. The sight of tears shouldn’t send such a noticeable current to his groin, but it does.

“Isaac?” he manages to ask, the hand at Isaac’s hip gingerly sweeping across the other’s back. When the beta takes the opportunity to lean down into the bed, Scott hooks his fingers deep within him, catching him before he can go anywhere. Isaac’s muffled sob morphs into a wanton moan. _‘Tsk, tsk’_ the Alpha wants to say out-loud, but the truth is he is far too drunk on power to deliver a reprimand. To think of what the beta has gone through, to see him shuddering, sweaty and willingly subjected to the denial in order to be gifted Scott’s cock in reward... How can he consider any form of punishment when Isaac has been such a good boy?

Oh, he could go on forever, alternating between his own orgasms and edging Isaac along. However arousing, the tears are also sobering; Scott isn’t willing to push the envelope any further. A need to reassure—in a way that words alone would fail—overcomes him, and in a blink of an eye it is no longer about what Isaac needs sexually, but about making the beta feel full and safe after giving so much of himself away.

* * *

_Beautifully spread over the alpha’s bed, quivering with want, Isaac sobs as shame begins to slither its way through the cracks where the blinding light of impending orgasm doesn’t reach. Having been denied doesn’t bother him as much as being reduced to this. Even though he agreed on arduous foreplay, he thought he was stronger than this. Disappointment hits harder when he feels so raw. All he wants is to come, to accomplish whatever he must for Scott to finally let him do so. Frustration bubbles beneath his skin because he has no idea what it is the other wants. Spread thin as he continues to obey, not wanting to ruin the moment by giving in, Isaac pushes his rear back and lowers his face into the pillow. Pressing the weight of his body into his forearms and elbows—as opposed to his splayed fingers—eases some of the strain, but his legs continue to shake._

* * *

Freeing his fingers from the squelching heat, Scott circles the puckered entrance with one slickened digit before tracing up the chasm of Isaac’s ass. In spite of the tension, the beta still manages to clench in futile attempts to reclaim the other’s fingers. Scott slides both his hands up Isaac’s back, palms flat and damp as he caresses the warm skin, touch gentle, reassuring.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he announces, setting both hands around Isaac’s hips. Pressing his cock to the back of Isaac’s scrotum, Scott leans forward, licking a long stripe up the arched spine as far as the position allows him to. Resting his forehead at the centre of the broad back, he closes his eyes and takes a few seconds to collect his wits.

“You really want it, don’t you?” he chuckles breathlessly, lifting his face to look at the dishevelled curls. It comes out a bit exasperated, but who can blame him? Trying to get his excitement under control with Isaac grinding his ass against him is counterproductive. There are so many sordid things he could utter, many dirty promises he wants to make, but he tugs on the reigns of his libido, reminding himself that in spite of having wanted this for months, this is Isaac’s first time.

Scott remembers his first time with Allison, remembers the fumbling and uncertainty. He is determined to make this infinitely better for Isaac than it was for him. Experience has got to count for something after all, and he has vowed to demonstrate how prepared he is for this. Fucking Isaac has been on his mind for quite some time, and Stiles isn’t the only one with research skills. Anyway, his first time with Allison was mind-blowing in spite of his inexperience; this is going to be so much better.

With every intention of delivering what he has promised, Scott kisses his way up the curved spine until he is kneeling immediately behind the other with his back straight. His composure takes all but three inches to fold, and with another three left to slide in, the alpha finds himself blindly staring at the ceiling as he steadily entrenches himself in the sweltering heat. It isn’t his first time going anal, but the rigid musculature that envelopes him is so unlike the soft curves of Allison’s ass. Sinking his blunted fingernails into Isaac’s hips, Scott stills and catches his breath.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, lifting his head and blinking away the spots from his vision. Stroking down one of Isaac’s flanks, he gives a tentative roll, and hisses when he finds himself deeply seated. The beta has clenched around him, though Scott can tell it isn’t purely sourced from the pleasure. After all, he is thicker than the three fingers he has been teasing with. As he caresses back up Isaac’s flank, his veins turn black. Beneath him, the beta keens and rolls his ass back, turning his head away from the pillows to press his cheek against a fisted hand.

* * *

_Isaac doesn’t feel pain upon being breached. He clenches to anchor himself around the thick shaft, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he huffs into the pillow. The cotton is warm and damp when he pulls back to breathe, the air overheated. It is his muscles that hurt from the strain and threaten to cramp. He would hate to ruin the moment by getting a stupid cramp, especially when he is finally getting his reward. When Scott strokes his side and seeks to take away the pain, the beta turns his head away from the pillow. He sets his reddened cheek atop his fisted hand, and rolls his arse back encouragingly._

_“Hurry,” he pleads, needing this to be over so he can collapse. Every nerve is alight, his cock oversensitive as it hands between trembling thighs. “Please move.”_

* * *

Scott glances down at their connected forms, skin paling as he lowers his hands to spread Isaac open. To see the other’s slick entrance stretched and clenching makes something within him snap. He has waited over an hour— _months_ —to see his dick buried to the hilt, spreading virginal Isaac open on his cock; he has absolutely no intention of hurrying up.

Holding the buttocks apart, he leisurely slides out, watching with satisfaction the sheen of lubricant on his cock. He is harder now than he was going in. Letting out a measured breath, he sinks back in, using his hands to guide Isaac down into the bed. There is no doubt that Isaac is strained, and Scott has every intention of fucking him in comfort.

Pressing his entire frame to Isaac’s back, the alpha presses his nose against a sweaty shoulder blade and lets out a guttural groan. His hands slither between fevered skin and sweat-damp sheets until his fingers can hook over Isaac’s shoulders in a timid and pathetic imitation of a half-nelson. Once settled with his knees on either side of the beta’s resting thighs, the alpha begins to draw back slowly. When he slides back in it forces the werewolf beneath him to grind into the sheets. Every thrust gains a little more momentum until he can massage Isaac’s insides at a pace that keeps them both at the threshold.

“Isaac...” he breathes out for the nth time, mouthing, nosing and lapping at the beta’s skin. He hears his name cried and whispered in turn, often broken by stuttered breaths and uninhibited moans. It makes the tightening coil within hurt, every fibre of his being tense with the need to spill and claim what is so rightfully his.

Isaac continues to quiver beneath him, one arm outstretched, the other tucked beneath the pillow. Caressing pale skin, Scott guides both his hands to wrap over Isaac’s. Something within fastens when Isaac’s fingers part, allowing his to slide where they belong. Finally anchored and no longer able to hold back, Scott begins to thrust in earnest, doing his utmost to build the rhythm until his plunging pushes Isaac over the edge. The clenching, the smell, the wanton cry and shameless rutting have him following within seconds, his seed coating the beta’s insides as he roots himself to the hilt. Gyrating, he presses his forehead to Isaac’s back, one hand relinquishing its hold to hang on to Isaac’s waist.

Then he collapses, feeling the tentative clenching around his oversensitive cock. Pressing open-mouthed kisses along the pale skin, he relishes the sensation of Isaac’s lungs filling in counter rhythm to his own.

It takes longer than expected to settle back into his body, every strain but a distant memory now that the post-orgasm buzz has spread under his skin. Rolling off, he collapses onto his back, one hand splayed over Isaac’s arse, touch reassuring, possessive and appreciative.


End file.
